You've got the love
by TheAuthorx
Summary: There are a lot of thing that Patrick Jane understands. What he doesn't understand is why his stomach drop when Teresa walks away with Agent Pike. Please read and review. Set after the episode where they have fake party in season 6.


Not mine.

**You've got the love.**

There are a lot of thing that Patrick Jane understands.

He understands codes and puzzles and how to break them.

He understands the way criminals minds work and how to trick them into a confession.

He understands how to get under people's skin and get them all hot and flustered and angry.

What he doesn't understand is why his stomach drop when Teresa walks away with Agent Pike.

It shouldn't.

He still feels married and so far every woman he looks at still does't get his heart beating like the way Angela did. Every date, every woman and every near kiss has seemed like cheating. So why, suddenly, does he want to push Lisbon up against a wall and have his way with her.

In an animalistic, forbidden type of way.

He's not meant to be ready, he's never meant to be ready. He's meant to spend the rest of his life missing his wife and child.

Which he will.

But what he's starting to realise is that just because he misses them, because he'll always miss them it doesn't mean that he can't love another.

That he can't love Lisbon.

And her curves.

Those delicious, thin but womanly curves that his hands seem to fit perfectly. The ones that makes his hands want to wander and his lips wan to touch.

But he can't love her, he just can't because he feels like it cheapens everything that he has stood for, for so long.

He was meant to avenge his wife and child and then pledge his life to missing them.

He's mind keeps getting back to this.

Round and round and round again.

Angela. Charlotte. Missing them. Lisbon. Lisbon. Lisbon.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

Rinse. Wash. Repeat.

He wants Lisbon - no needs Lisbon but this all seems too much, too soon. Like he's replacing his wife with a 10 cent replacement.

Except Angela was a calm blonde who never argued and almost never lost her temper.

She was his calm in a storm. His Carnie Princess.

Lisbon is something else entirely.

She's fiery and fierce and protective in a stand-in-front-of-danger-for-you type of way. She's only quiet when it's right before a storm and she loves nothing more than a good hit to Patrick's arm.

She's his warrior. His team-mate. His closest friend and most beautiful alley.

That's when it hits him.

He'll never just feel ready. He'll never get over the death of his wife and child and Teresa has never expected him too.

She just always wanted to be let in.

In the way that you can love more than one child and not have a favourite, Jane is starting to realise that he can love more than one woman. It's not replacing and it does;t cheapen his life with his wife and daughter.

It's simply a man who just wants to love again. Who misses having someone to care for, someone to come home to.

He misses making dinner for someone other than himself.

He misses rolling over in his sleep and warm body towards his chest.

He misses Lisbon.

Which is ridiculous because he sees her everyday but for a while, for two years he thought he might never see her again. Thought that after everything he'd done and put her through that was the least he could do.

He never thought that she's missed him too.

That those two years were just as hard as her as they were for him.

But she'd said that to him hadn't she. Right when he'd made her one of his demands. He'd hugged like he'd wanted to since he left and she mumbled an _I miss you too _right into his chest. She smiled and thanked him and it warmed his chest.

He had missed his best friend.

Missed her in the way that an alcoholic misses his drink. He doesn't need her to survive, doesn't need her to keep living. But God, he wants her. Wants her in his arms every night. Want's to watch old timey movies and rub her feet. Wants to kiss away each pout when he out manoeuvres her.

He wants the life where he comes home to Teresa Lisbon more than he wants to mourn in the attic for his wife.

Because honestly, that's not what Angela would want.

If the situation was reversed then he wouldn't want Ange to spend the rest of her life crying over him. He'd want her to pick up, move on and finally be happy. Be happy with someone that would understand her the way that he knows Lisbon understands him.

He knows it's now and never. If he doesn't tell Lisbon that he loves her now then he never will. Without this realisation behind him he'll always chicken out. Will always be scared that he's not enough of her. Which he's not but he'll never tell her that because he knows now that he loves her and wants her and shouldn't expect him to trick her into his arms.

He gets in his car and he goes to her.

—

When he bursts through the door of the pancake parlour she's laughing.

Her face is wrinkle free and she looks happy. Not as happy as she could be, as she would be with him but happy, none the less. It almost makes him stop and second guess himself but then he thinks of her hair. Of those dark brunette locks that he wanted to run his finger through the entire time they were at the fake party. Of those cherry coloured lips that he wants to press his against. Of that husk voice that he needs to hear her moan with. He sees and thinks it all and there's no stopping him.

"Lis-Teresa, I need to talk to you." He's going to do this. Red John got what he deserved and now it's time for Patrick to get the same. "Like, I need to talk to you now."

"What is it Jane. You couldn't wait until tomorrow." One look tells her he couldn't. This one look filled with something that Teresa Lisbon has never seen on his face before. Not when he's talking to her that is. It's the look he saves for when he's talking about- Oh. "Fine, fine. Sorry Pike, give me five."

Patrick waves him off. "Between us buddy, she's going to need more than five."

It's probably hopeful thinking on his behalf but really, isn't that all he's got left.

"Don't tell him what to do," argues his Lisbon, his dear sweet, bossy Lisbon. "Give me five."

"Fine then Teresa, I'll see your annoyed face when he interrupts us in five minutes." He wraps his arm around her back, guiding her out the door of the restaurant. Her skin radiating heat against him and he smiles. Deeply, deeply smiles. This is what he wants. He wants his arm around Lisbon guiding her wherever she needs for the rest of his life. He know that now, wonders how stupid he was not to have known that long ago.

"What do you want Jane?" She has that look in her eye. The one that frustrated and annoyed but only because she should be. She's not angry, very rarely is she truly angry at him. He's sure this is gong to go his way. She just has to love him back, she just has to. He dug up a corpse once and she never actually got angry. This has to be double sided.

Then again, even if it's not he's going to spend the rest of his life trying to convince her.

This is the man who spent ten years tracking down and shooting a serial killer. If he needs to spend the next ten convincing Teresa Lisbon to marry him then it needs to be done.

"Well, I want you to marry me but even I get that you might not be ready for that, so I'll settle of just a relationship." He's going into this confident. More confident than he actually feels. This is Teresa Lisbon and no matter how much he thinks this is double sided recently it's become clear that he doesn't always know what she'll do.

"Thats what you interrupted me for. To mess with me. I should have known." She's starting to turn away but Patrick stop her. He takes her face in his hands and angles it towards him.

"Teresa Lisbon. I love you. I want you. This is not a joke, not me messing with you. I love you."

When she looks at him she knows he's serious. But serious isn't truthful and it doesn't stop a man from being desperate. Which is all this is. Patrick can't be in love with her. H He just can't be because that would put at risk everything that they already have. "No Patrick, you don't. You want to love someone and you think that that person is me but it isn't."

"You were right long ago when you told me that I don't know how to act like a normal human being, you were. I lie and play games and trick people to avoid the truth of how I feel. And the idea o fleeting anyone close to me is-is terrifying for obvious reasons. But the truth Teresa, is that I can't imagine waking up and not have you in my arms. Not being able to kiss away your anger or frustration. That I won't be able to make you breakfast. The truth is… I love you. God, that feels good to say." He wants to say more, wants to tell her that he'll never leave her, that this-that she is it for him. That he want to make her Mrs. Teresa Jane and be happy or the rest of their lives. He doesn't though instead he pushes her against the glass wall and kisses her for all he's worth. It takes a second for him to respond but when she does everything changes.

Suddenly it's fiery and fierce and firm and everything that Agent Lisbon is but at the same time it's soft and tender and everything that Teresa is and he wonders how many layers he's yet to peel away. The thought end their though because when Teresa bits his lip allowing her tongue entrance he's pretty sure the world ends.

This isn't fireworks.

This like a grey world suddenly in technicolour.

Everything makes sense. Everything feels good. It's all because of Lisbon.

He pulls himself away though encase he wants to marry her and he can't very well do that of they both die from oxygen deprivation. "I told you that you would want more than five minutes."

"Oh shove it, you jerk." Even after he kisses he, she still yells at him.

He loves it.

He's pulled back into her and he's glad for it. He'll tell her more later. Buy her a ring if she wants that. God, he'll buy her a house if that's what it takes. He's ready for this, ready for a life with Lisbon. He's more ready than he's ever been.

He's loved and first the first time in a decade that's all that matters.

Thank's for reading and please review!


End file.
